


Sans Limites

by mathemattsmith



Series: We All Time-Tavel In A TARDIS Submarine [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si vous saviez les choses que l'on peut trouver au détour d'un couloir dans une école secondaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans Limites

**Author's Note:**

> Cadeau d'anniversaire pour les seize ans de mon amie Sophie-Anne! Joyeux anniversaire! xxx

 

Sophie-Anne s’arrêta net, bouche bée.

Là, au détour du même couloir qu’elle empruntait à chaque jour, se trouvait celle qu’elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Celle dont plusieurs avaient rêvé, que certains avaient espérée et que même quelques-uns avaient aperçue, là-haut, dans le ciel. Celle qu’elle croyait imaginaire.

Son nom était Sexy.

L’adolescente cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, alla même jusqu’à se pincer : pas de doute, elle était bien éveillée. Elle déposa ses cahiers à terre et s’approcha légèrement d’elle.

\- TARDIS, murmura-t-elle. _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_.

Ce vaisseau était le meilleur vaisseau de l’univers, permettant d’aller n’importe où et n’importe _quand_ , jusqu’aux confins du monde connu et plus loin encore. À travers l’histoire, il avait été l’objet de cultes, de crainte et de convoitise. Sophie-Anne posa sa main sur sa paroi en bois, qui, en fait, n’en était pas. Elle pouvait sentir une sorte de ronronnement, une pulsation même. Après tout, un TARDIS était un être vivant.

Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de l’adolescente. C’était tout simplement incroyable. Comment le TARDIS avait-il fait pour atterrir dans son école secondaire? Elle ne voulait pas croire à une coïncidence. Rien n’arrivait purement et simplement par hasard.

Soudain, elle se rappela une histoire invraisemblable que son amie lui avait racontée au printemps dernier, quelque chose comme quoi elle serait tombée sur Sam Winchester et John Watson dans son école (qui était encore celle de Sophie à l’époque) à la recherche de Rory Williams. À l’époque, elle avait cru à une blague tordue et particulièrement peu crédible. Mais, et si… Si c’était vrai?...

Sophie-Anne reporta son attention sur Sexy, émerveillée. Sa couleur, ce fameux _TARDIS blue_ , semblait plus bleue que bleue, comme un ciel de fin de soirée. C’en était presque hypnotisant. Lentement, elle observa chaque partie du vaisseau. Les fenêtres filtraient une lumière légèrement jaunâtre provenant de l’intérieur. Au-dessus se trouvait la fidèle enseigne portant les mots «police public call box». Plus bas, l’affiche blanche expliquant la procédure à suivre semblait comme neuve. Mais l’adolescente savait que cet incroyable vaisseau était tout sauf neuf.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna, mais Sophie ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Elle avait le reste de sa vie devant elle pour faire du français et des maths.

Lentement, les couloirs devinrent silencieux autour d’elle. Il ne restait plus que l’adolescente et le TARDIS. Elle s’approcha du vaisseau et essaya d’en ouvrir la porte. Sans succès. Elle recula à nouveau, croisa les bras et fixa le vaisseau d’un air songeur. Ses amis et elle blaguaient souvent en disant qu’ils attendaient la boîte bleue venant de l’espace, mais des fois, l’adolescente avait vraiment envie que quelqu’un vienne l’enlever loin de sa vie pour lui montrer les étoiles. Et surtout, elle rêvait de le rencontrer. Lui, _the mad man with a box_. Le défenseur de la Terre. Le dernier de son espèce. Lui, le Docteur.

Soudain, des pas précipités se firent entendre non loin. Sophie-Anne se retourna brusquement, espérant ne pas se faire découvrir par un surveillant. Puis, au détour d’un couloir, il apparut.

Son visage avait changé, et pourtant, on pouvait le reconnaître dès la seconde où on l’apercevait. Il avait l’apparence assez jeune, plus jeune que la dixième mais plus vieille que la onzième. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, un peu comme ceux d’un personnage de manga, et ses yeux étaient brun noisette. Sophie ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il était roux.

Et à en juger par son expression, il ne s’attendait pas du tout à la trouver là.

\- Heum… Bonjour… balbutia-t-il, son regard allant de l’adolescente au TARDIS pour revenir à l’adolescente.

\- C’est un très beau vaisseau, n’est-ce pas? répondit Sophie-Anne avec un sourire.

Le Docteur s’éclaircit la gorge. Il ne s’attarda pas sur le fait qu’elle avait reconnu que la boîte bleue était bien un vaisseau.

\- Oui, c’est vrai… Magnifique… répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur le TARDIS.

\- Est-ce qu’il est à vous?

Le Docteur reporta son regard vers Sophie-Anne.

\- Oui. En fait, non. Techniquement, disons que je l’ai emprunté pour une durée indéterminée, alors…

Il lui sourit; elle lui sourit en retour, un peu triste.

\- Vous avez un vaisseau, vous pouvez voyager à travers l’univers. Pourquoi venir ici, dans ce trou perdu, dans cette école?

Le Docteur se passa la main sur la nuque en déglutissant. Sophie pouvait voir sa pomme d’Adam monter et descendre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Des fois, je fais ça; je règle les paramètres de direction sur aléatoire et je la laisse choisir. Elle m’emmène là où on a le plus besoin de moi.

\- Alors… Quelqu’un ici a désespérément besoin de votre aide?

Il appuya son dos sur le TARDIS en soupirant.

\- Apparemment.

\- Vous ne l’avez pas trouvé?

\- Pas encore. J’explore.

Sophie eut un petit rire.

\- Vous en avez de la chance, de pouvoir voyager autant que vous le voulez, où vous voulez, sans limites. Votre quotidien, c’est l’aventure. Moi aussi, j’aimerais pouvoir voyager sans limites des fois.

Elle soupira et s’assit à terre. Le Docteur croisa les bras et la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Dis, tu ne devrais pas être en cours?

\- Oui, mais c’est bien mieux ici, non?

Le Docteur rit.

\- Oui, c’est vrai. J’étais pareil à ton âge, toujours en train de fuir mes responsabilités.

Il fit une pause et regarda dans le vague devant lui. On pouvait lire la nostalgie dans ses yeux. Puis, il sursauta.

\- Quel est ton nom, déjà?

\- Sophie-Anne. Mais les gens m’appellent Sophie. Et vous?

\- On m’appelle le Docteur.

_Doctor Who?_ , pensa l’adolescente.

\- Docteur, est-ce que vous voyagez seul?

L’expression de ce dernier, qui était alors paisible, changea du tout au tout et s’assombrit soudainement.

\- Oui, finit-il par soupirer. Mais ça n’a pas toujours été comme ça, tu sais. J’avais des amis, avant. Des compagnons. On a accompli de grandes choses… Mais ils sont tous partis, maintenant.

Sophie se leva et s’approcha du Docteur. Même si son apparence est jeune, elle peut voir autour de lui toutes ces années et cette fatigue, et ça lui donne envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer.

\- Vous ne devriez pas voyager seul, lui dit-elle. Quel est le but de voir le monde quand on n’a personne avec qui le partager?

Le Docteur plongea ses yeux noisette dans les prunelles bleues de Sophie-Anne. Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Oui, j’imagine.

Il fit une pause.

\- C’est juste qu’à chaque fois que quelqu’un voyage avec moi, je finis par leur faire du mal, par ruiner leur vie, et je ne veux pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. L’adolescente ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder. Les deux êtres restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs instants. Puis, le Docteur reprit la parole.

\- Bon, heu, je devrais y aller. On dirait que Sexy s’est trompée cette fois-ci. Il y a probablement quelqu’un, là-bas, qui a besoin de moi en ce moment.

Il esquissa une révérence.

\- C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Sophie-Anne.

\- Vous de même, Docteur, répondit cette dernière en essayant de cacher sa déception. Vous reviendrez, n’est-ce pas?

Mais dans le fond, elle savait que c’était inutile; le Docteur ne revenait jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de la main, se retourna et fit pivoter la poignée de porte du TARDIS. Autant elle était restée catégoriquement fermée, autant elle s’ouvrit facilement pour lui. Sophie-Anne le vit disparaître à l’intérieur de la boîte bleue et se dit qu’elle aurait aimé pouvoir prendre ce moment en photo. Le décollage, lorsque le vaisseau disparaissait graduellement tout en produisant son grincement caractéristique, était un des phénomènes les plus spectaculaires auxquels on pouvait assister dans sa vie. Elle attendit trente secondes, une minute. Le TARDIS était toujours complètement là, devant ses yeux. Sophie commençait à se demander s’il n’y avait pas un problème avec le vaisseau, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau. La tête du Docteur apparut dans son embrasure.

\- Je crois que je viens de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle m’a emmené ici, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l’adolescente.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Dites-m’en plus.

Il sortit du TARDIS et vint se planter en face de son interlocutrice.

\- Il y a quelques minutes, tu m’as dit qu’il t’arrivait souvent de vouloir t’échapper de ton quotidien…

Elle émit un grognement d’approbation.

\- … Et aussi que je ne devrais pas voyager seul, que c’était moins amusant…

Second grognement d’approbation.

\- … Alors, j’ai trouvé une solution qui pourra régler nos deux problèmes, conclut le Docteur avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Sophie-Anne le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, interdite. Ce n’était pas possible. Elle devait forcément avoir mal compris, ou alors, elle était tout simplement en train de rêver. Son petit sourire devint gigantesque.

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. C’est très simple : le TARDIS, toi, moi, et l’univers au grand complet, sans limites.

\- … Tu m’invites à bord? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes d’un silence estomaqué. Elle avait finalement décidé de le tutoyer.

\- Bien sûr, répéta le Docteur, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Mais seulement si tu veux.

\- Évidemment que je veux! s’exclama Sophie-Anne. Elle avait du mal à prononcer chaque syllabe tellement l’émotion était forte. C’était un de ses rêves les plus chers qui se réalisait, un rêve qu’elle avait cru impossible.

L’adolescente ramassa ses cahiers, qu’elle avait laissés sur le sol, puis, après un moment de réflexion, les reposa à l’endroit où elle les avait pris quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avançait d’un pas décidé et s’apprêtait à entrer dans le TARDIS lorsque le Docteur lui bloqua le passage.

\- Mais penses-y bien, lui murmura-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête (il était assez grand). Un homme que tu ne connais pas apparaît avec son vaisseau comme par magie au milieu d’un couloir de ton école secondaire, et il te propose de venir avec lui. Tu ignores tout de lui. Des tas de choses horribles pourraient t’arriver. Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance.

\- Règle numéro un : le Docteur ment toujours, murmura-t--elle sur un ton presque insolent.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Toi, je t’adore déjà! déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte du TARDIS. Est-ce que tu veux dire au revoir à certaines personnes ou aller chercher des choses avant de partir ou…?

Sophie-Anne réfléchit pendant une minute.

\- Non, dit-elle finalement. Allons nous-en au plus vite.

Soudain, la réalité la frappa : elle allait _vraiment_ aller explorer l’univers avec le Docteur, et ils s’apprêtaient à partir. C’était tout simplement fou.

\- Alors, par où veux-tu commencer? Tout l’espace connu et inconnu s’offre à toi. Tu as l’embarras du choix.

Cette fois-ci, l’adolescente n’hésita pas une seconde. Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse.

\- Et si on réglait les paramètres de direction sur aléatoire? Allons trouver ceux qui ont le plus besoin d’un Docteur.

Le Docteur sourit.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on attend?

\- _Allons-y!_ s’exclama Sophie-Anne avant de s’engouffrer à l’intérieur du vaisseau, qui disparut quelques instants plus tard.

Et c’est ainsi que, pour une adolescente de seize ans tout à fait comme les autres, une nouvelle vie de danger, d’aventures et de découvertes venait de commencer. Une vie à voyager sans limites avec le Docteur.

 

\- Oh, est-ce que je l’avais mentionné? Elle peut aussi voyager dans le temps.

 


End file.
